


An Ending Scene

by makeupourminds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin runs into an ex, Heavy Angst, Interrupted suicide attempt, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Suicide Attempt, don't worry no one dies, no beta we die like men, scar back story, sorry if this is messy oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeupourminds/pseuds/makeupourminds
Summary: “You used to be such a sweet kid,” She reminisced meekly, “Remember?” She hesitantly reached out a careful, perfectly pedicured hand, cupping his face and gently running it over the scar on the bridge of his nose.“Nah,” Gavin shook his head, fingers scratching his thigh as he itched for a cigarette, “I've always been like this, Evie, you just didn't want to see it."-As much as he was chaotic asshole in every other aspect of his life, Gavin Reed was nothing if not a punctual asshole.So, needless to say, the fact that Gavin had called out that morning was more than a cause for concern to his plastic partner.





	An Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Mildy inspired by An Ending Scene by Go Hibiki, I recommend listening to the song before/during you read the fic. also inspired by this fan art on insta:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bs_SziMHhSs/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1a2ec0glflljz

Of fucking course the one time he decides to do something with his day off he runs into his ex. Evelyn Strauss, his high school sweetheart and the longest relationship he'd ever been in even now, twenty odd years later. She was so different now, stood in front of him with her now blonde hair neatly braided and her brown eyes bearing not even a trace of makeup. She was a far cry from the brown haired girl he'd known in high school whose face was always caked in makeup.

He couldn't help but think she'd gotten taller since he'd last seen her, almost eye level with him now. She wore a black dress with a red band around the waist, a matching red leather jacket draped over her shoulders even though her arms weren't through it, clutching a small black purse to her stomach. She looked good, gorgeous even, and Gavin hated it.

It wasn't like they'd ended badly, in fact that would almost be better. They'd ended ambiguously, never fully sure what they were until they slowly stopped talking. Gavin was going to the police academy soon and Evelyn hated that, wanted him to move with her where she was going to college in Denver. And he would have, he wanted to, but he knew that even if he moved and went to the police academy in Denver she wouldn't be satisfied.

She didn't like the idea of him putting himself in danger, going into a field of work that could easily kill him. But he'd always wanted to be a detective, knew he'd be good at it, knew he could  _ really  _ help people that way. So when summer came and their separation became more and more clear, they simply became more distant, neither ever having the balls to break it off for real. They could have been friends, could have stayed in each other's lives at least, but Gavin was a coward, and he did what he did best: run and hide. They stopped talking all together when she didn't come to Gavin's graduation from the academy.

And now she was standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever and staring at him through the lashes framing those big brown eyes and it was almost too much to handle. She was the one that got away, the one who still lingered in his thoughts from time to time and God, how the fuck was he supposed to react?

He just stared at her playing with the wedding band around her left ring finger, in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the diner she'd just walked out of, letting his past crash over him like a tidal wave that'd surely drown him. He wasn't still in love with her, he reminded himself. He was just in love with the memory of her, what she  _ used  _ to be to him, otherwise he'd have made more of an effort to keep in contact with her.

At least, that's what his therapist told him. He was probably right.

“Hey, Evie,” He started dumbly, looking away and scratching the back of his neck because she looked so fucking sad and  _ God this is too much. _

“Gavin,” She breathed. At least he wasn't the only one at a loss for words, “How've you been, tomcat?” The use of the old nickname stung a little, though he assumed it hurt her to say with how forced it sounded.

“Good, I've been good,” He wasn't sure that that was the truest statement to make. He loved being a detective, but he couldn't say he things in his life we're generally going good. He'd mostly gotten over his whole android hatred thing since the revolution, but that didn't mean he loved working with one. Though, at least Nines wasn't like Connor at all, it made him far more tolerable than the cheerful lapdog following Hank around all day. He actually kinda liked his partner, though he'd die before admitting that out loud. He didn't need a partner and it was stupid that the Captain had disagreed. He realized that the last time he'd seen Eve was before Eli's little garage science experiments had taken over the world. That made him feel worse, “And you?”

“I'm okay too, I'm head chef at a four star restaurant now so I guess I can't complain,” The giggle that followed was kind of empty, but he'd be a coward to say her smile wasn't still as breathtaking as it had always been, “What have you been up to? How's Eli?” Every time he thought the conversation couldn't get any more awkward-

“Oh I'm sure Eli's more than fine,” He chuckled, decidedly omitting the fact he hadn't talked to his step brother in going on five years, “And I uh, I'm a detective at the DPD now. You know Connor? The android that freed all the AP700’s from the Cyberlife tower, or whatever? I work with him, so that's cool I guess,” Saying he worked with Connor was a bit of a reach, he was simply in the same building as the android every day. Connor hated him, most people at the station did. He couldn't say he blamed them.

“That's so cool! I'm glad you got what you wanted,” She said it so sincerely that it hurt. He knew she meant it, knew that there wasn't a bitter bone in her body because she'd never been the type to hold a grudge, but that made it so much worse.

“Yeah, well, you win some you lose some,” It was a barely passable attempt at a joke but he needed  _ something  _ to give, any grasp at lighter conversation because the nostalgia and regrets of this all was weighing down on his chest and he was sure it was gonna fucking kill him soon. She only smiled back sadly, seemingly trying to gather her thoughts into something coherent enough for a response. She was chewing her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous.

“You used to be such a sweet kid,” She reminisced meekly, “Remember?” She hesitantly reached out a careful, perfectly pedicured hand, cupping his face and gently running it over the scar on the bridge of his nose. Her expression grew soft as she recalled the memory that caused the gash that now jaded his features. She was one of the few people that knew him before, when his face had been so clear of the several scars that now littered his skin. He hadn't even had his trademark ‘I’m having a constant mental breakdown’ scruff back then. It felt like a sick representation of who he'd been then and who he was now.

“Nah,” Gavin shook his head, fingers scratching his thigh as he itched for a cigarette, “I've always been like this, Evie, you just didn't want to see it,” He laid his hand on top of hers, bringing it away from his face and lingering a little too long on her fingertips before letting go. Her lips pursed, her gaze down cast as she wrought her hands together.

“What ever happened to us, Gavin?” She asked quietly, embarrassed by her own question. He couldn't hold anything against her for asking, he wondered the same thing sometimes. He'd be a fool to pretend he didn't still think about her, how well they'd meshed, what they could have been. Even now he thinks she was the one he could have married, the only person he'd been with so far that he could have had a good life with.

It was pathetic after so long to be yearning for someone he didn't even try to keep in contact with, but that's what happens when you never get closure over a relationship that lasted nearly four years. Or, at least, that's what happens when you're such an asshole that you isolate yourself until there's nothing to think about at night except the yawning abyss that is loneliness. That's all his feelings for her were now. A want to fill the empty space in his bed every night.

“You know what happened, Evelyn,” He muttered, unable to look at her any longer. Jesus Christ, how stupid was it that he was even still caught up on this, on her, on what never was and never will be.

“Yeah,” She breathed out, her brows furrowing and her eyes hardening, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Gavin stood there for far too long after she walked away, thoughts racing in his mind too quickly for him to grasp and the scene feeling all too hauntingly familiar. He abandoned the idea of getting coffee and walked home, stomach feeling like a stone had settled in his gut and his chest void. The cigarettes didn't help.

* * *

_ Gavin laid with Eve cuddled to his chest, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He let out a content sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of her messy brown hair and hugging her closer. _

_ She'd spent the night at his house, told her parents she was staying with Tina and snuck to his house at ten at night. His dad wasn't home to protest, likely out at some bar getting wasted, so they'd gotten the house to themselves the majority of the night. It was nice, laying with her like this, like he couldn't hear his dad downstairs stumbling around the kitchen and knocking shit over. _

_ She made it feel like there was nothing outside of his room, nothing else existed past the door. Only him, Eve, and his calico cat Tilly curled in his lap, sunlight washing over them through the parted curtains of the window. This was what movie producers dreamed up when they wrote romcom scene, this was what bliss looked like in physical form. _

_ Unfortunately, Gavin's bladder had to ruin the moment, and he had to slowly work his way out from Eve's grip on him, disturbing Tilly who vengefully kneaded claws into his stomach before letting out a noise of disapproval and moving to curl against Evelyn's back. Once he stood he smiled lovingly down at the girls, his own little family in a way. He hoped it could always stay like this. _

_ He padded down the hall to the bathroom, carefully placing his weight when he took steps to assure his Dad wouldn't hear him. He was washing his hands when he head Evelyn shriek and call out his name from his room. He raced out of the bathroom, sprinting back to his room and bracing his hand on the door frame so he didn't fall. _

_ Evelyn was backed into the corner behind his bed, Tilly protectively standing in front of her and hissing, and his dad was stood at the foot of his bed, something glinting in his hand. _

_ “C'mere you bitch, I'll teach you to break into my fucking house,” He slurred, beginning to walk toward her. _

_ “Dad, what the fuck!” Gavin barked, darting forward to grab his father by the shoulders and tug him backwards. His dad and rounded on hin, the knife in his hand barely missing his son as he turned, “Get the fuck away from her!” _

_ “Don't fuckin’ tell me what to do, you son of a bitch!” He roared as he swung the knife again. Gavin was quick enough to put his arm in front of his face, though that earned him a slash to the arm. He hissed in pain, glancing back to where Evie was. _

_ “Evelyn, go!” He shouted as his father rounded on him again, this time striking him across the face. He heard the knife clatter to the ground as he stumbled back in pain, hands clutching his face as blood began pouring from his cheek and nose. _

_ “Gavin!” She shouted, pushing past the now stock still drunkard he called a father and coming to stand in front of him. She gripped his wrists and brought his hands away from his face, a small gasp leaving her mouth when she saw the damage the knife had done. A large gash mapped the bridge of his nose, trailing diagonally to his cheek and curling to contour his cheekbone, blood now freely running down the lower half of his face, “Fuck, go get in the car, we need to get you to the hospital,” Her words took on a more powerful tone now, Gavin was hurt and she was taking control of the situation. _

_ “Like hell you are,” His dad cut in sharply, springing into animation from his previously paralyzed state. _

_ “You shut your mouth and watch me before I call the cops on your drunk ass,” She hissed back at him, her previous fear now completely dissolved into protective anger. Gavin had never seen anyone stand up to his dad like that, hell even he had barely managed it. He couldn't help thinking he was more in love with her as she ushered him out of the house to his car than he ever had been or ever would be with anyone or anything else. _

_ In the end he'd needed 42 stitches all together to suture his face an arm wounds, and he spent a night in the hospital so as to be sure he wouldn't get any infections and to be interrogated by the police on what happened, but he found he didn't much mind. He was fine, and Evie stayed with him the entire time, sitting beside him with his hand in hers and her thumb running over his knuckles. He didn't have too much to complain about. _

* * *

As much as he was chaotic asshole in every other aspect of his life, Gavin Reed was nothing if not a punctual asshole. He arrived at the precinct every morning at 8:55 A.M on the dot, and in the 6 months since he'd been partnered with Nines he had never once called out late. He may disobey Fowler whenever he saw fit and be completely unafraid to tread on some toes to get what he wanted, but he was dedicated at the very least.

So, needless to say, the fact that Gavin had called out that morning was more than a cause for concern to his plastic partner. At first Nines had figured Gavin was simply sick, but he remembered that the only time he'd scene Gavin get sick the man had come to work despite looking like the picture of disease. He'd inevitably been sent home by Fowler halfway through the day but not until he'd interrogated two suspects and gotten a confession. Unless Gavin was quite literally laying dead in the floor of his apartment, he was going to show up to work.

The idea of that being the case became more and more viable the deeper Nines thought about his partner's absence. Gavin's day off had been the previous day, so it was even more unlikely that he'd for any reason take the day off. Depending on the severity of the case he was working on, he often came in on his days off, sometimes working even longer than he would on a normal day if it brought him closer to solving a case.

As much as Nines could get annoyed with his human on a good day, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the detective's company. They'd built a rapport over the past several months, one might even consider them friends if they were seen together. Gavin's genuine insults had dissolved into friendly ribbing, his angry attempts at hitting his partner now replaced with an elbow gently nudging Nines’ side whenever he cracked a joke. He'd grown accustomed to the detective's presence, realizing part of his worry stemmed from the fact that he was bored at work without his partner.

Who was he kidding, Nines was absolutely smitten with the goblin of a man he called his partner.

After several hours of fidgeting restlessly and filing paperwork, Nines decided to use his completely useless lunch break to go check on the detective. He'd never been to Gavin's apartment, but he knew where it was solely because it was on file and as his partner Nines had access to that file. He was sure Gavin was probably fine, but the swirling anxiety in his chest told him something was wrong. It was likely just his processors over analysing the situation, pre constructing every possible scenario he could be about to walk in on. He sent a quick message to his partner to inform him he was coming over, and promptly summoned a cab to take him there.

He arrived at Gavin's apartment complex not but ten minutes later, steadily making his way up to the 8th floor where his human resided. He pointedly ignored the growing anxiety that filled his vision with stability errors the higher the elevator climbed, simply telling himself that he was overthinking what was likely just Gavin being sick. Humans are infallible, after all, he would have to get sick sometimes. Though, when he realized that the detective hadn't even so much as looked at the message he sent, his nerves only spiked even more.

He walked toward the end of the hall where apartment number 45 was nestled, standing in front of the door and scanning for any signs of danger in the apartment. He could make out Gavin's silhouette, sitting at a table with something in his hands, but from what he could tell from behind the door he sustained no injuries. Maybe he _was_ just sick, after all.

He knocked softly on the door, listening to quiet shuffling and furrowing his brows when he realized after a few moments that Gavin hadn't made any moves to open the door. He knocked again, a little more forcefully this time.

“Detective Reed? It's me, Nines, I came to check on you,” He informed helpfully, realizing that Gavin hadn't seen his text and therefore had no context for who was at his apartment. When that also received no response, Nines sighed in irritation, impatiently deciding to hack the lock panel next to the door. He could understand needing privacy, and would gladly leave the detective alone once he confirmed that he was indeed alright, but his curious nature and mildly selfish need for relief caused him to refuse leaving before receiving proof.

The locked clicked open and Nines twisted the knob, gingerly stepping into his partners apartment and stopping in his tracks and his eyes going wide as soon as he processed the scene before him.

Gavin was sitting at the dining table off to the side of the living room, elbows rested on the tabletop and his long haired black and white cat, who Nines was sure was called Jersey, sat between his arms with her head buried in the crook of his neck. His head was bowed, his shaking hands clutching his service gun as his back heaved with his quiet sobs, and a mostly empty bottle of whiskey sat open next to him. 

“Gavin?” He breathed quietly, processors kicking into overdrive as he preconstructed ever possible outcome to the current situation in front of him, desperately ignoring the ones that didn't end with Gavin safely in his arms. His partner's head shot up like he hadn't been aware Nines had made it into the apartment, the bags under his eyes and his tear streaked face telling part of the story already. He looked wholly unphased by the android's presence, the initial shock wearing off immediately. He simply stared, something in his gaze so glassy and empty, and Nines pushed away the notifications that something might be wrong with his thirium pump as he stared back, nailed to where he currently stood, “What… what are you doing?” He really didn't want to hear the answer.

“What does it look like?” He replied hollowly, the simplicity of the response making Nines almost feel sick, “You should leave,” The android found he hated the way Gavin was speaking, so casual, as if he hadn't just been caught with a gun to his head. The eerie calm in his tone sent shivers up his partner's spine.

“I won't leave until you put the gun down, Detective Reed, what could you possibly think could come of this?” He realized that the underlying anger in his tone would do absolutely nothing to help resolve the situation, but how else was he to respond? The only person he'd ever truly cared about so deeply sat in front of him with tears in his eyes and a gun in his hands telling him to leave, how was he supposed to feel? He took a few hesitant steps toward his partner, hands braced in front of him non-threateningly.

“My fucking death, Nines, what do you think?” The human spat back, anger knitting his brows together as he moved the gun from resting against his forehead to pressing to the side of his head. His normally twinkling grey-green eyes were clouded and stormy in a way his partner had never seen, tears still threatening to fall.

“Gavin, please,” He sounded desperate now, completely dumbfounded on what he could say to make this better, “Why are you doing this? What happened?” He winced and the bitter laugh the man bit out at that.

“Like you fucking care at all,” He accused, “None of you fuckers care. Why would you? I'm nothing,” The last few words came out shakily, his face scrunching up to will away tears as he looked away from the android slowly approaching.

“Of course I care Gavin, you're my partner, why wouldn't I care?” Nines was never good at expressing his emotions, but he hoped the strained and darkened tone of his voice adequately conveyed the fear constricting every wire in his body at that moment.

“Because I'm an insufferable fucking nightmare, just ask Connor or Hank or literally anybody at that fucking station, I'm  _ nothing, _ ” He hissed, “I had my chance to be something to somebody and I fucking threw it away like the constant fucking screw up I am!” Nines winced at that, watching as Gavin gripped his pistol harder, finger twitching eagerly on the trigger.

“Gavin, please, we can talk about it, just put the gun down,” He pleaded, only a few steps separating them now. If he lunged for the gun now, there was only a 24% probability they'd both make it out unscathed, so he waited despite the raw anxiety in his chest that screamed at him to do something.

“Why do you care?” Gavin shouted angrily now, top lip pulling back in a snarl and Jersey startling as he slammed a fist down on the table, his cat quickly darting off the table because of it.

“Because I can't lose you!” Nines bellowed, unable to reign himself in as the detective's harsh words filled his senses, “You're all I have,” That confession was much quieter, he would have thought it inaudible if it hadn't been for the acid filled chuckle that bubbled up from his partner's chest.

“Bullshit, you have Connor and Hank, what the fuck could you possibly need me for,” It was more of a statement than a question, something Gavin believed he already possessed the answer to. In any other situation, Nines would take great joy in rubbing it in his human's face just how wrong he really was, “Just let me fucking die, not like anyone would miss me anyways.”

“I care deeply about my predecessor and the Lieutenant, but not nearly the way I care for you, Gavin,” He was close to his partner now, so close he could smell the cigarette smoke clinging to his clothes and the alcohol tainting his judgment. He knelt down next to the detective, his eyes searching for any give in his hold on the gun, “Please, Detective, please put the gun down and talk to me. Let me show you how wrong you are.”

Gavin glanced at the android through horribly bleary eyes, his hand shaking with the tightness of his grip on the gun before he sneered, turning away and roughly slamming the gun down on the table. He buried his head in his hands, sobs mercilessly wracking his body as he finally collapsed. Nines gently maneuvered so he was on his knees between the human's legs, cautiously wrapping his arms around his partner and ignoring the simulated pain in his chest when Gavin hugged back, burying his face in the crook of his android's neck.

“I-I’m nothing,” He weeped pitifully, “Fucking noth-thing,” Nines carded his fingers through his human's hair, softly shushing him and rubbing soothing shapes onto his back.

“That's not true, Detective,” He whispered, pulling Gavin closer to his chest, “You are absolutely everything to me,” Maybe now wasn't the time for that sort of confession, and maybe Gavin wasn't in the right state of mind to truly take it to heart, but something told the android that it was what his dearest human needed to hear in that moment. He decidedly pressed a kiss to the side of his partner's head where the barrel of the gun had been pressed minutes before, feeling the man stiffen momentarily before squeezing the android twice as hard, cries renewed into something more raw, more broken.

The two sat there like that for a long while, Nines making sure to mentally send the Captain a short message informing him he would not be returning to work that day and smiling the smallest bit back when he received Fowler's blessing. As stubborn as the man could be, he was understanding when he needed to be.

Eventually, Gavin's sobs subsided, turning into a more gentle sniffling, and his breathing evened out. Then and only then did Nines pull away, though he was still reluctant to pull out of the embrace. He pressed his forehead to the detective's, searching his eyes for a moment in silence before his eyes flickered down to his lips, bitten raw to the point they looked like they'd start bleeding at any moment.

“What happened?” He questioned softly, bringing one hand to rest on the man's knee and the other to cup Gavin's face, his thumb wiping away the remnants of any left over tears still trailing down his cheek. He savored the way his human minutely moved into the touch, his cheeks seeming to flush the slightest bit as he cast his gaze down and away from the android. 

“I… I don't want to talk about it this right now, RK,” He murmured hesitantly, fingers playing with the fabric on the back of Nines’ shirt.

“Gavi-”

“ _ Please _ ,” He interrupted pleadingly, stormy eyes searching icy blue ones desperately. Nines nodded after a moment, hand gently squeezing Gavin's knee in reassurance.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked, recalling that Gavin had once told him that was usually how he spent days off. He could order in some food to assure his partner would eat, and stay in with him for the remainder of the day to make unquestionably clear that his partner was safe. It sounded as good a plan as any to the android. Gavin nodded after a moment, watching vacantly as Nines stood from his position on the floor, leaning down to pick up the detective bridal style and chuckling softly when he was met with mild protest. He carried his partner to the couch, gently setting him down on the cushions and mentally turning on the television as he stood.

“Don't do that, it's creepy,” Gavin muttered weakly pulling his knees to his chest.

“Of course, Detective,” He chuckled with the smallest ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, “Choose a movie, I will be right back,” He turned to pad through the hallway to Gavin's room, ordering Thai food he'd seen the detective eat at the precinct as he fetched the comforter from the bed. He walked into the kitchen carrying the blanket filling a glass of water and grabbing some pain relief medications from the cabinet above the sink. He could only assume his partner likely had a raging heachache by now, and this would help ease that at least a little.

He walked back over to the couch and set the water and pills on the coffee table momentarily as he draped the blanket over Gavin. He sat beside his human on the couch, perched far enough away to offer him space to breathe but close enough to provide comfort, and handed him the glass of water and the meds. Gavin swallowed the pills dry and chased them with large gulps of water, quickly draining the glass he'd been handed and setting it back on the coffee table as he wrapped the blanket more closely around himself.

They settled on watching an old superhero movie from the late 2010’s, one about an eccentric billionaire surgeon who cripples his hands and goes searching for a magical cure only to end up saving the world. It was something Nines couldn't fully understand because he found it kind of stupid, and he made sure to vocalize that, but he figured that Gavin was enjoying it so he might as well stop trying to pick it apart and simply lean back and enjoy it.

At some point halfway through the movie after Gavin's Thai food had arrived, Nines noticed that he and the detective were sitting far closer together than they had been an hour ago. Gavin was sat up against his side now, their thighs pressed together and Gavin's arm digging into Nines’ rib cage every time he brought a fork full of noodles to his mouth, but the android couldn't find it in him to protest.

Eventually, toward the end of the movie, after Gavin had abandoned his take out on the coffee table, he pressed into Nines’ side more intentionally, hesitantly resting his head against his plastic partner's chest. The android blushed, slowly circling an arm around the man's shoulders and smiling to himself when he was met with no protest. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie and as another one began to play automatically afterwards, both seeming content with the change of position.

“Nines?” Gavin spoke up quietly after a while, voice gruff because of it's exertion that day. Nines looked down to see big grey eyes staring back at him through dark eyelashes, flecks of mossy green visible in their depths from this proximity. Gavin moved up quickly after the android looked down at him, pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek before immediately pulling away, “Thank you,” He murmured, blush creeping up to tint his cheeks and the top of his ears.

Nines couldn't stop the smile gracing his face as he reached a hand up, curling his thumb and forefinger under his partner's chin, leaning down to capture his lips in a long awaited kiss. His thirium pump fluttered as Gavin returned the kiss softly, bringing one hand to rest on his shoulder while the other tangled in dark curly brown hair.

He took the time to analyze everything he tasted, coffee and Thai food and whiskey and cigarette smoke all mingling together to form something so perfectly  _ Gavin _ that Nines found himself desperately needing more. He restrained himself to simply swiping his tongue across his partner's bottom lip, gratefully licking into his mouth when his lips parted. The kiss didn't evolve past that as Gavin soon had to pull away to breathe but the two stayed close, foreheads pressed together as the human caught his breath.

“Anything for you, Gavin,” Nines finally responded, moving up to press a kiss to the man's temple, “Anything at all.”

Eventually Gavin fell asleep on the couch with Nines, curled up against the androids side as they lay together. Nines was content to play with his partner's hair idly as he listened to the sounds of long forgotten action scenes fill the room, Jersey now curled into a ball on his chest. He couldn't help but feel as though this was the ending scene to one of the romantic movies Connor had made him watch for ideas on how to court Gavin, the ones where everything turned out happily ever after at the end. The android couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous concept, pressing a kiss to his beloved's head contentedly.

He blissfully entered stasis for the night like that, arm around Gavin and pistol long forgotten on the table. They still had much to resolve, but that could wait, because in that moment, nothing mattered to the android more than the man peacefully sleeping in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed to let me know how I did, I hope the fluff at the end makes up for all of that 😉


End file.
